


The Wedding Night

by AstraLowelle



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Destiny's Bounty, F/M, Family Fluff, Honeymoon, Ninjago, Overprotective Kai, The Ninja are Good Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: In their room on the Destiny's Bounty, Kai, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd discuss the Walker wedding.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Nya/Jay Walker
Kudos: 38





	The Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lidya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidya/gifts), [Ha Ha On You](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ha+Ha+On+You).



"I miss them," Kai sighed.

Lloyd looked up from attempting to pull his pajamas from an overstuffed drawer. "Yeah, me too. But wasn't that a beautiful wedding?"

Cole's face assumed a dreamy expression. "Best. Cake. _Ever._ "

Kai flicked him on the arm. "You haven't stopped saying that since you tasted it."

"Right down to your fifth piece," Lloyd chimed in helpfully.

"Lloyd, your pajama shirt is on backward," Zane pointed out, even more helpfully. Lloyd sighed and turned it around.

"I'm tired," Cole yawned.

"I miss them," Kai repeated petulantly.

"Hey, you'll see them next week," Lloyd placated. "They'll be fine."

Kai flopped onto his bed. "But what if they aren't?"

"Come on," Cole said firmly. "Jay'd let himself get deep-fried and fed to the Great Devourer one limb at a time than let anything happen to a hair on Nya's head, you know that."

"I know! But she's still my baby sister!"

"And she is now Jay's wife, as well," Zane added gently. "He will protect her."

"More like she'll protect _him,_ " Lloyd cracked. "Have you _seen_ the guy when he's nervous? And this is their _honeymoon!_ Who _knows_ what could happen?"

"Not funny!" Kai yelled, tossing a pillow at the Green Ninja.

Naturally, things disintegrated pretty quickly into a pillow fight after that.

"But seriously," Cole gasped, after several minutes of feathery fun. "They're gonna be okay."

Kai pulled a bit of stuffing from his hair. "I still miss them."

"We all do," Zane agreed. "But as Lloyd said, we will see them next week."

Cole yawned again. "Yeah."

"Yeah... I guess." Kai grinned sheepishly. "But-"

"Let me guess," deadpanned Lloyd. "You miss them."

Another pillow was heaved, and the fight began again.


End file.
